Pororo the Little Penguin: The Racing Adventure
Pororo the Little Penguin: The Racing Adventure (뽀롱뽀롱 뽀로로 슈퍼썰매 대모험 Porong Porong Pororo Super Sled Adventure) is the second official movie for the Pororo the Little Penguin series. Plot The episode begins as two Super Sled Racing competitors finish a Super Sled Race. As the race ends, Pororo, Crong, Loopy, Petty, Poby and Harry all declare themselves first. The scene immediately switches to Pororo's house, revealing that they were only acting and were watching a TV commercial on that year's Super Sled Race in Northpia, which happens in one week. Eddy then comes in (equipped with two extra robotic hands behind him), and takes them to a hill so they can try out the Mini-Super Sleds that he had prepared. Specially for Pororo, Eddy inserts a lollipop fuel which starts Pororo's engine, causing him to zoom past all the others. Pororo launches off a slope, and is forced to eject. Unfortunately, the Mini-Super Sled flies into Toto and Mango's plane, which contains the Prize Super Sled which will be awarded to the winning team of the Northpia race. As the plane crashes, Toto immediately gets on the Prize Super Sled in an attempt to stop it from drifting away. Meanwhile, a major mishap occurs (resulting in an accidental, embarrasing kiss between Pororo and Crong), and as Toto steps out of the Prize Super Sled, Pororo and the others think he is a Super Sled champion because of the delivery champion medal he had. The gang is in a garage (which appears to be Tu-Tu's former garage), and as Eddy explains to Mango that repairing the plane will take a week, Toto takes advantage of Pororo and his friends' thoughts and lies that he is a racing champion (as Mango explains to Eddy that he's lying.). Everyone except Eddy and Mango who are repairing the plane begins training with Toto. In the middle of practicing actual racing with barrels, Crong, scared, gets on top of Pororo, causing the two to jump up and perform a 360 degree slope jump. On the sixth day, the trainees see a shower of shooting stars and pray to become champions. Cast of Characters English Voice Cast * Rob Schneider as Toto * Jon Heder as Mango * Jesse Pruett as The Duck * Anthony Anderson as Fufu * Drake Bell as White Tiger * Dallas Lovato as Gucci Bear * Walter Masterson as The Wolf * Jay Mohr as Chip Quackers * Jerry Trainor as Walter Featherbottom * Chris Jai Alex as Poby * Mychal Simka as Tor the Walrus * Ron Fleishman as Additional Voices Korean Voice Cast * Seon Lee as Pororo * Sang Hyun Uhm as Toto Chinese Voice Cast * Lei Wu as Toto * Zhang Qi as Harry 'Characters' ' Fufu Bear.png|Fufu Grizzy Bear White Tiger Northpia.png|White Tiger Northpia Persian Cat.png|Persian Cat Squirrels Civil War.png|Squirrel Civil War Rhino.jpg|Rhino Crocodiles.jpg|Crocodiles Giraffe Land.png|Giraffe Land Rabbit Carrot Tools.png|Rabbit Carrot Tools Monkey Star.png|Monkey Star Duck Evil Boom.png|Duck Evil Boom Pig Black World.png|Pig Black World Pig Black World2.png Announcer.jpg|Announcer PHOT1358849398893827_920x700.jpg|Masked Ninja Team A,B ' Version Differences In The North American USA Version many changes has been made from the Korean version including * Lionsgate Home Entertainment title logo screen appearing in the English version. * Pororo and the characters speaks English. * There is an English cast for this movie including Rob Schneider, Drake Bell, Anthony Anderson, Jon Heder, Jerry Trainor, Dallas Lovato, Jay Hohr, Mychal Simka, Jesse Pruett, Walter Masterson, Ron Fleishman. * Some of the songs from the Korean version has been removed including "We Are Champions" and "Sing Sing" * The USA version has 6 pop songs by musicians including Smash Mouth's songs "Beside Myself", "Everything Just Crazy", "Makes Me Happy" by Drake Bell, "Bike Crawl" by The Selectrics, and "Miracle" by Park Theory. * The credits for the USA version is much different with different animations from and the Korean symbols has been removed from the Korean version. Soundtrack * "Beside Myself", "Everything Just Crazy" Performed by Smash Mouth * "Makes Me Happy" Performed by Drake Bell * "Miracle" Performed by Parker Theory * "Bike Crawl", "Agent Venus Honeytrap" Performed by The Selectrics * "Sing Sing", "We Are Champions" Music and lyrics by Jae Hak Lee (Korean Version) Trivia * Pororo the Little Penguin: The Racing Adventure has a DVD release with the English version distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. * This is the only Pororo movie where the CJ Entertainment Korean film company was involved with this film. * The USA version is much different than the Korean version with 2 songs omitted and pop songs by Smash Mouth and Parker Theory are used instead. Also the Credits is much different than the Korean credits. Video Category:Film Pororo Category:Movies Category:Penguins Category:Films Category:DVD